Porque tú siempre lo serás todo para mí
by wall-e17
Summary: Porque a pesar de los errores o aunque tardemos en verlo, nunca es tarde para pelear por nuestro sueño e ilusión... Mini fic (ALBERTFIC) ... ¡EPILOGO...!¡!
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**_Porque tú siempre serás todo para mí..._**

-Si hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre -anunció el padre minutos antes de dar por concluido el sagrado enlace matrimonial que se estaba llevando a cabo -. Nadie... -preguntó ceremonioso de nuevo para asegurarse -. Bien, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espi...

-¡No puedes casarte Albert! -irrumpió de pronto una voz femenina entrando a la iglesia en donde las campanas aguardaban anciosas por celebrar la nueva etapa matrimonial del excéntrico millonario William Albert Ardley.

No obstante dadas las inesperadas circunstancias el momento iba a tener que esperar.

-¡Candy! -soltó perplejo el joven rubio al verla en la entrada de la iglesia.

Por unos escasos minutos el lugar quedo en completo silencio para luego escucharse los comentarios y las exclamaciones ahogadas de la muchedumbre allí presente. En tanto algunos alternaban su mirada de la joven rubia al patriarca de los Ardley para después posarla en la novia quien tenía un aspecto de total desconcierto.

-Albert... por favor no te cases -volvió a repetir Candy en un hilo de voz viéndolo con tanta súplica en sus ojos verdes, que Albert sintió que en cualquier instante ella se desplomaria. Sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba, muy alcontrario después haberse recompuesto de la sorpresa que le causaba verla preguntó serio:

-Candy, ¿qué haces? -el "No te cases" no cesaba de retumbar dentro de su cabeza, ¿esas habían sido las palabras que ella entro diciéndo?, se preguntó o él fuen quien las interpretó mal.

La joven hizo una mueca algo parecido a la desilución al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿qué era lo que ella esperaba? ¿qué él corriera a su lado al no más oírla? En el fondo supo desde un principio que esta era la forma en como la iba a ser, sin ningún abrazo o una sonrisa dulce y por supuesto que mucho menos iba a haber algún apuro por abrirle los brazos.

¡Por Dios, si ese era el día de su boda y ella llegó a interumpirla!

Y no era que ella quisiera entrar con esas palabras, claro que no lo tenía planeado, pero al ver a lo lejos como el padre estaba a punto de finalizar el enlace con una bendición no pudo resistirlo, porque sabia que si tardaba un segundo más lo perderia para siempre, a lo mejór ya lo había perdido, más esa era una opción que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Respiró hondo para serenarse. Dólia verlo de esa manera en altar con otra mujer por causa de ella misma, pero no podía irse sin antes decirle lo que tenía que hablarle y si para eso era necesario hacerlo frente a ese puñado de personas falsas lo haría.

-Albert...-dijo con determinación. Levantó la mirada para hacer un mejor contacto con los ojos de él y suavizando la voz añadió -recuerdas aquella vez que me hablaste de los sueños que me dirijen y por los cuales debo luchar para encontrar.

Y como si de mágia se tratara, esas simples palabras parecierón llevarlos a ambos a otro tiempo. A ese lejano instante compartido tanto intímo como doloroso.

**_Flasback..._**

-Candy...Candy...

Nada, un silencio absoluto era lo había esa tarde en las solitarias paredes de la mansión de Lakewood.

-¡¿Candy dónde estas?! -preguntó un poco más alto Albert quien acababa de llegar de la oficina en tanto se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el sofocante saco de marca.

Moría de ganas por verla. A lo mejor escaparse unas horas con ella a donde sea que los llevara el viento, con tal de tenerla sólo para él unas horas no sería tan mala idea pensó. Claro que llevaria a cabo su idea en cuanto la encontrara.

Andubo por unos minutos dentro de la mansión, buscando en la biblioteca, en el cuarto de ella e incluso en la cocina de donde varias veces sabía que urtaba pasteles, sin embargo seguian sin haber señales de ella. Pensó en quizas estubiera con la tía Elroy, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como llegó a su mente. Ninguna de las dos se soportaba lo suficiente como para que estubierán juntas tanto tiempo.

Salió al jardín y grande fue su sorpresa al verla allí de pie frente a esos rosedales, aún incluso a él le costaba un poco acercarse a ese lugar que amo con tanta vehemencia su hermana. Hizo una sonrisa de lado, de haber sabido hubiera comenzado por ese lugar en vez de haber deambulado como alma en pena por ratos adentro de la amplia casona.

La contempló a lo lejos apoyado contra una de las columnas de piedra blanca que estaban en el corredor y de pronto le pareció que de todas las rosas que se encontraban allí ella era la más bella y brillante con su vestido crema que estaba adornado por listones celestes y su cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda provocando con ello que los rayos del sol lo hicieran brillar o mejor dicho la hicieran resplandecer a toda ella.

Dejando escapar el aire lentamente afirmó para sus adentros que estaba enamorado como un idiota de ella, no sabía desde cuando o como paso, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a poder callárselo por más tiempo. Tenía que apartar un día entero para ella y preparar esa ocasión especial para decirselo. Sólo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

-Con que aqui estas, eh pequeña.

La joven rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa voz jovial tras de ella, se giró y vió que unos pasos atrás estaba Albert. Quisó sonreirle por la alegría que le daba verlo, pero en su lugar salierón lágrimas que lo unico que atino a hacer fue a pararse para después irse a lanzar a sus brazos y encontrar en ellos esa fuerza que sólo él le trasmitia.

-Candy...-dijo él. Ya llevaba tiempo que no la veía llorar y verla en ese estado lo preocupó -¿paso algo? ¿la tía Elroy te dijo algo que te hiriera? o ¿acaso te fue mal en...

-Terry -habló ella entre sozollos cortando de un rondón las un y mil posibilidades del muchacho.

Albert se congeló al escuchar ese nombre, pero obligandose a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para disimularlo preguntó -: ¿Qué pasa con Terry?

-Me acaba de escribir...dice que quiere que nos demos otra oportunidad, pero yo...yo no sé que hacer Albert... -con cada palabra dicha, Candy lloraba más, sin embargo la joven estaba lejos de imaginar que con esas mismas palabras también lloraba y rompia poco a poco el corazón de él -. Y si no funciona, si vuelve a pasar lo de la última vez, pero también me mata la incertidumbre en que quizás si...

-Ssshhh...-susurró él colocando un dedo sobre los labios ya que ella había levantado el rostro con una alteración bien marcada. Tomó la fina cara entre sus manos -: ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Lo amas aún? -tratando de que no le temblara la voz preguntó lo unico que iba a sellar su futuro. Al percatarse del como salían más lágrimas de esos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con un tipo de disculpa supo la respuesta por lo que la abrazó más fuerte apretandola contra su pecho.

-Nunca sabre el que pudo haber sido de nosotros si no lo intento... Talvez ahora si podremos estar juntos... -decía ella tragándose las lágrimas para intentar hablar claro.

Era una respuesta justa en la que él no iba a interponerse, por más que sintiera como algo muy profundo lo consumia por dentro, el amor y admiración que sentía por Candy le impedian confesarle algo que tal vez la desconcertara y hechara a perder su relación que por lo visto no tenía el futuro que él imaginó.

Por lo que tal y como siempre había hecho ante una decisión de ella la iba a alentar y apoyar aunque muriera en el proceso. Porque ella era asi... Diferente de las demás mujeres que hubiera conocido, dando segundas oportunidades a todo aquel que lo necesitara... Aspecto que hacia verla inacansable, llevando sus ilusiones y sueños al frente. Persiguiéndolos con pasión insistente para salir adelante junto a los que estaban a su alrededor. No iba juzgarla por querer intentarlo, él si estubiera en una situación similar lo haría, pero en este caso se apartaria e iba a tratar de salir adelante sin decirle palabra alguna de lo que sentía.

-Sabes que debes intertarlo -empezó diciendo con esa voz dulce que utilizaba sólo con ella -es tu decisión personal, sólo debes creer en ti así como yo lo hago -la separó unos centrimétros y volviendo a sostener su rostro en tanto enjuagaba con los pulgares sus lágrimas y viéndola firmemente continuó -. A donde vayan tus sueños e ilusiones debes ir Candy. Pero ve sin miedo porque estoy seguro que lo encontrarás -sin darse cuenta para ese entonces su tono de voz se había hecho más profunda adquiriendo un tipo de pasión a causa de la impotencia que lo embargaba -.Y sé que cuando llegues pequeña lo sabras, porque ahí estará tú corazón junto a ese amor y hogar que anhelas en donde lo tendrás todo -. La abrazó de nuevo mientras sin quererlo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Inhaló hondo para llenarse de ese olor que estaba seguro que no volvería a sentir en sus fosas nasales por mucho, mucho tiempo... -Sólo no dejes que nadie ni nada te detenga.

Porque estaba seguro que el hecho de que Terry y Candy se volvierán a dar una oportunidad implicaba posiblemente ya no volver a verla ¡en sólo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo!...

**_Fin de flasback..._**

De esas palabras ya hace dos años.

Antes de que Candy se fuera con Terry, antes de que él en un intento por liberarse de su tormento al ver el camino libre de nuevo la fuera a buscar y ella lo rechazara, antes de que él con resignación ante su fallido amor conociera a otra mujer y claro que mucho antes de ese día en cual se iba a casar.

-Tu siempre fuiste mi mayor ilusión y sueño Albert...sin darme cuenta eras ese motor que me impulsaba a seguir y alcanzar todo lo que he logrado, que eras tu ese amor y hogar en donde encontraria todo. Terry lo sabía, y afirmaba que yo sentía lo mismo. Por eso no pudimos seguir juntos, sin embargo yo no me había dado cuenta y me resistia a aceptarlo aún después de que me llegaras a buscar -hablaba con vehemencia sin apartar ni un milimetro su mirada vidriosa causada por las lágrimas contenidas de los ojos de él -. Perdóname por no haberme percatado antes y perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir -cerró los ojos y en un tierno susurró añadió -. Te necesitó Bert... y sé que si te hubiera correspondido mucho antes cuando me llegaste a buscar, no estarías a punto de casarte a no ser que fuera yo la que estubiera a tu lado.

A diferencia de el primer silencio que se formo cuando ella recién hubo entrado. Este era cargado de unos sentimientos tan dulces que incluso se podían llegar a palpar en el escazo aire que apenas entraba de las ventanas . Algunas damas no pudieron evitar sacar sus pañuelos y limpiar una que otra lágrima que se les escapaba de sus ojos con cada palabra dicha de esa muchacha asi como también algunos de los caballeros trataban de poner su mirada más ceñuda para que no lo notarán otros caballeros y mucho menos sus mujeres la perturbación que esa insolente joven estaba causando.

La novia ahí presente tampoco fue inmune a tan conmovedora y trizte historia, para ese entonces su mano ya tampoco estaba sujeta a la del hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Y que decir del novio que se encontraba en una especie de confusión. El amor y el dolor parecían estar llevando una batalla titánica dentro de él. En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Candy sintió renacer un sentimiento que se había jurado que enterraria para seguir viviendo, pero como siempre esa pequeña que estaba en la entrada de la iglesia sabía como derribar con tan sólo una mirada todas sus miedos y enojos.

Candy al ver que Albert no había dicho nada y tampoco movido de su lugar asumió que ya no había más por hacer. Tragó saliva y con dolorosa resignación aceptó que lo había perdido. Sorbió a fuerza las ganas de llorar que le estaban entrando ante evidente realidad y con voz temblorosa anunció -: Disculpen mi osadía al entrar en un momento tan especial para los novios, que vivan felices y que pasen un buen día todos -. Intentó sonreir y lanzó una ultima mirada a Albert antes de darse la vuelta para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Después de haber bajado las gradas que estaban en la entrada de esta se echó a correr por el largo sendero de tierra y grama que estaba adornado por árboles a su alrededor. Sólo queria desaparecer o estar sola y llorar sin límitaciones...

-William... -dijo la novia al joven pratiarca al fijarse en como aquella joven acaba de salir de la iglesia y éste no habìa dicho nada.

¡Rayos, truenos y centellas! ¡por qué tubo que pasarle esto ahora a él! Albert se encontraba tenso. Hubiera querido salir tras de ella corriendo, pero el shock en el que se encontraba sumido se lo impidio 《William...》Escuchó de pronto la voz de su casi esposa. Voltió a verla y sin saber porque sintió muy dentro de él que Candy tenìa razón, ese día no estubiera casandose a no ser que fuera esa rubia que acaba de salir para siempre de su vida. Una realidad junto a un sabor amargo en la boca lo golpeó de rondón haciéndole ver con mucha claridad ante esa última confirmación lo sofocante y pesado que sería su futuro si no tomaba un decisión.

Una vida sin su Candy se le antojaba insipida, sin color y sin ningun punto de vida, aunque pudo llegar a querer a la mujer que tenía al frente tenía que admitir ahora que confundió ese sentimiento de amor por el apreció al encontrar a alguien tal y como su pocisión lo requeria o tal vez fue la necesidad de que alguien lo amara sin ser rechazado. Entendió que a la única que amaría sería a esa pecosa rubia. A ella quien siempre estaría dispuesta a ensuciar sus ropas y calzado con tal de dar esas largas caminatas por el bosque de las cuales ambos gustaban o comer con las manos o disfrutar de un helado en la calle.

¡Por todos los cielos si que la seguía amando!

Aún cuando intento borrar su recuerdo la seguía amando y aunque ella se hubiera equivocado en el pasado el hecho de que acabara de estar allí desde ya significaba mucho para él porque no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. No ahora estando a un paso de tenerla sólo para él... junto a él...y con él por el resto de su vida.

-Yo...-dijó con algo de pena por la joven que estubo a punto de desposar, pero estaba decidido a una sólo vida y con una sóla mujer.

-Esta bien William, lo comprendo -la muchacha se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado posó una mano en su mejilla -. Espero algún llegar a amar a alguien con esa misma intensidad y ser correspondida con esa misma fuerza. No deberias perder más tiempo aquí. Estaré bien y gracias a los dos por enseńarme como debe ser el amor.

Albert se quedó atonito al escucharla, pero tal y como le dijo no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y salió como alma llevada por el diablo en busca de Candy. Ya habría tiempo después para reparar bien su error y darle una merecida explicación a los padres de la joven. Lo prioritario en ese instante para él era hablar con Candy.

Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos unos cuantos mechones de esa melena rubia y poniéndo un esfuerzo más, aunmento la velocidad de sus piernas.

-¡Candy! ... ¡Para Candy quiero hablar contigo! -gritó Albert a todo pulmón. Era increible observar como la diminuta figura de Candy podia correr con ese brío.

No obstante Candy no iba poniéndo caso a nada por lo que tampoco percibió y escuchó los gritos de Albert llamándola. No fue consiente de nada hasta que sintió un tirón abrupto de su codo.

-¡Maldición Candy, deja de correr o te juro que de ahora en adelante te mantendre atada de piernas! -amenazo un Albert jadeante ante la falta de aire por haber corrido mas de lo normal, si a ese acto se le agrega el que estubo gritando lo cual causo aun más la perdida de aire en sus pulmones -. Sólo dime como es que ahora estas segura que soy yo -sin soltarla todavía del codo fue lo unico que dijo utilizando esa voz profunda y suave de siempre luego de haberse recompuesto.

La joven no podía creer que él estubiera ahí, ni siquiera se sintió ofendida al escuchar la amenaza de él porque verlo frente a ella tomandola con delicadeza de su codo la tenían idiotizada haciéndo que se olvidara del motivo por el cual estaba llorando hace unos momentos.

-Candy... -llamó él de nuevo.

Ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos azules y reaacionó en que aún no había contestado la pregunta que él le acababa de hacer.

-Porque...-se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de apretarlos mientras trataba en vano de limpierse las lágrimas que ahora no dejaban de brotar por la felicidad de la pregunta. Tomando todo el valor que se requeria para decirle al hombre que amas como es que sabes que es él el correcto afirmó sin rastros de dudas en su voz -: Porque mi corazón nunca dudo en que todo lo tengo junto a ti...

Él no necesito de otra confirmación o de más palabras.

Por lo que estirando sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y suavizando su rostro por uno de enamorado la jaló del codo de donde la tenia aun sujeta con suavidad para acercarla más a él y asomando sus labios la beso sin miramientos.

-Siempre fuiste mi mayor sueño Candy... -dijó Albert susurrandole al oído al separar por unos segundos sus labios de los de ella.

-Y tú mi mayor ilusión Bert...-secundó ella con el mismo fervor en la voz viendose ambos por un segundo a los ojos para depués volver a besarse con el mayor amor profundo que empezarían a vivir desde ese minuto para siempre.

**_FIN..._**

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Bueno pues antes de que me reprochen o me tiren los tomatazos quienes lean este one shot y me siguen en el otro fic por no actualizar la historia pido una sincera y apenada disculpa, allá les deje un review para quienes quieran leerlo en donde explico el motivo... _**

**_Pero aqui traigo este que me atrajo por escribir, no tiene tiempo especifico o algun misterio en especial por lo que pueden imaginarlo como quieran 8) _**

**_Y como saben que aqui todo es inspiración este no fue la exepción jijijiji... Se puede decir que lo que me motivo fue una canción llamada "A donde van tus sueños" de Chayanné. Aclaro que no soy fanatica de escuchar este tipo de musica, pero pasando los canales en la televisión de mi casa me la tope y pues me quede escuchandola y de repente me imagine a Albert deciéndole ese tipo de palabras a Candy en un momento crucial digamos por decirlo asi como el que paso jejeje... Y es que muchas veces antes de alcanzar o darnos cuenta de lo que realmente soñamos nos aquivocamos en el camino, pero lo importante es darnos cuenta y pelear por el aunque sea tarde jijijiji..._**

¡Qué la esten pasando super bien! ... Saludotes a la distancia ... Cuidense y de antemano muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.

Att. Valery 8)

PV. Espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas ortográficas jajaja...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

-¿Se puede?

-¡George! Claro pasa -dijó Albert jovial viéndolo a traves del gran espejo mientras se arreglaba el corbatin.

-Al fin a llegado el día -George observó con admiración el esmero minucioso que el joven rubio tenía a cada detalle de su apariencia.

Y no para menos, ya que al fin de tanto tiempo el patriarca y excéntrico millonario William Albert Ardley se casaba.

-Y ahora ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Albert girandose para quedar frente a su amigo y adoptando una pose con lo brazos un poco extendidos para que lo admirara mejor.

-Mejor qur nunca William -contestó sincero. Viéndolo con su frac negro hecho a la medida, su camisa impecablemente blanca, el ramillete blanco en donde iba y su corbatín ajustado a la perfección. Todo en él estaba excelente, exeptuando ese mechón rubio que siempre le caía rebelde en la frente, aunque si era sincero le daba un aire mejor a su rostro jovial.

Tomó el broche de la familia Ardley que estaba sobre la mesa y en tanto se lo colocaba a un lado del hombro dijo -:

-Todos estamos muy orgullosos y felices por ti William. Yo en lo personal estoy feliz de presenciar esto que harás el día de hoy -pusó ambas manos a los lados de los hombros del muchacho después de que hubo terminado de colocar el broche. Observandolo fijamente a los ojos añadio -. Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí William, estoy seguro que si tus padres y hermana seguirian aquí con nosotros estarian encantados de verte así hoy -se detubó unos minutos para pensar en lo que iba a decirle acontinuación -. En verdad deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de esa joven muchacho. Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que te ha costado salir adelante y bueno...aún después de lo que ocurrio aquella vez... Sólo no espero que algún día de estos vayas detenerte sólo para darte cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que paso estabas dispuesto a dar una última oportunidad a aquella mujer a la que te niegas a confersar que sigues amando -sonrió como pocas veces solía hacerlo al ver el rostro de desconcierto del joven -. No quiero confundir tú corazón William, sé que haces lo correcto. Es simplemenre que quiero que vivas feliz al lado de la mujer que ralamente amas -palmeó su mejilla con suavidad para luego dirijirse a la puerta -. Iré a ver como va todo por allá abajo. Te quedan diez minutos antes de irnos a la iglesia -anunció antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

...

"La mujer que amas"

Me dirijo hacia el balcón y observo con detenimiento el jardín. Dejo vagar la vista por varios minutos hasta que sin quererlo mis ojos se posan en el rosedal. Aquel que mi querida hermana Rosmary y mi adorado sobrino Anthony cultivarón con mucho amor. Aquel en en donde en otra vida y tiempo se compartio un momento tanto doloroso como intímo.

Sé que George no tubo la intención de poner en entredicho mi corazón. Después de todo hoy contraigo matrimonio, pero ante las palabras de él ahora no puedo evitar traer a mi mente a aquella hermosa rubia que algún día ame con toda la vehemencia, locura y respeto que se puede, a aquella que protegi y ayude como ningún otro ser humano pudo haberlo hecho a pesar de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Enserio fue posible dejar ir a la mujer que amas? o peor aún ¿sentir que la sigues amando después de que te hubiera rechazado?

De pronto siento que me sofoco ante estas preguntas no deseadas en mi interior. Por lo que tomando los pomos de las puertas de vidrio con decisión las abro de par en par provocando con ello que sienta con frescura renovada el suave viento en mi rostro. Doy unos paso hacia el frente y apoyando mis codos sobre la dura textura de piedra mientras cierro los ojos dejo que los recuerdos me embarguen.

...

**_Flashback..._**

_Meses después de aquel momento en el rosedal con_ Candy...

-Disculpe señor Ardley, hay un joven encapuchado allá afuera esperando que necesita hablar con usted. Dice que son viejos amigos y afirma que usted estara encantado de verlo -anunció Margaret, la secretaria de Albert entrando a la oficina.

Albert quien en ese momento se encontraba analizanado unos documentos levantó la vista perplejo al escucharla ¿quién podria ser? Se preguntó.

-Hazlo pasar, sólo manten a seguridad en alerta por si algo llegara a pasar -dijo serio.

-Como usted diga señor.

No tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser, pero si decía que eran viejos amigos y afirmaba que estaría encantado de verlo eso significaba que debian serlo.

-Quien diria que aquel Albert del zoólogico fuera a ser en realidad el excéntrico millonario William Albert Ardley. Y pensar que fue él quien me salvo de una pelea callejera en las oscuras avenidas de Londres.

-¡Terry! -Albert había vuelto a levantar la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el reconocido actor Terrace Granchester. Se levantó y dirigiéndo sus pasos hacia el joven que tiempo atrás fue su amigo lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Terry que sorpresa verte -dijo separandose de él -pasa toma asiento, gustas algo de beber -preguntó solicíto llevando al joven hacia la pequeña sala de estar que tenía en su oficina.

-Para mí también es un gusto verte de nuevo Albert y aún más recuperado -se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel y aceptó gustoso el vaso de licor que se le ofrecía. Sorbió un trago y dijo -. Con que ¿Patriarca del empoderio Ardley? -enarcó una ceja al tanto sonreia burlón.

-Es una larga historia -contestó Albert un poco avergonzado sobandose la nuca.

Terry no pudo hacer menos que echarse a reir ante esa respuesta. Quien diria que algún día lograría ver al rebelde de Albert sonrojarse.

-Sin duda algún día tendrás que contarmelo.

-Tú dirás el día y la hora hombre encapuchado -dijó jovial y depués ambos se echarón a reir al darse cuenta que ambos eran presos de famas no deseadas.

Por unos escazos minutos quedarón en silencio después de que las carcajadas cesarán hasta que el patriarca de los Ardley rompió el silencio.

-Y ¿qué es lo que trae por aquí?

Terry pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, se miraba indeciso por lo que dedujo que no era un asunto fácil de abordar.

-Se trata de Candy -soltó de pronto. Albert casi se ahoga con el trago que estaba dando en ese momento.

-¡Candy! ¿qué tiene Candy? ¿le pasó algo? -preguntó entre nervioso y preocupado luego de haber recuperado la compostura.

-Calma hombre ella esta bien -río un poco divertido -Por lo visto no estube equivocado en nada.

-¿Equivocado en nada?, ¿ella esta bien?, pero y entonces...-no estaba entendiendo nada, si ella estaba bien porque actuaba tan raro.

-Debes saber que he dejado a Candy -anunció dejando salir el aire lentamente, sorbió otro trago de la copa y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del asiento colocando ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Era como si estubiera recordando ya que la vista la tenía fija en el techo.

Albert no supo como reaccionar ante esa noticia, tampoco tenía el valor de preguntar que había pasado por miedo a que su voz sonara anciosa y con ello se delataran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven que visiblente seguia amando su amigo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el preguntarse esto último, si Terry la seguia amando ¿por qué la dejó?.

-¿No vas a preguntar? -cuestionó el joven de cabello castaño aún con la mirada en el techo.

-Bueno...es que...pasa...-todo lo decía balbuceando preso de los nervios. Hasta que una irá renovafa de rondón se apodero de él al comprender algo -. ¡¿Qué le hiciste esta vez Terry?! ¡acaso la volviste a dejar con el corazón partido! ¡ella te ama y es...

-Te puedo asegurar que ya no me amaba...no como antes -habló apenas en un hilo de voz, pero fue lo sufiente para que Albert dejara de gritar histérico.

-¿Eh? -atinó a decir viéndolo confundido.

-Como lo oyes, Candy ya no me amaba...al menos ya no a mí -afirmó de nuevo.

Hizo apenas una ligera sonrisa al verlo y comprendió que el "exvagabundo" de su amigo necesitaría de una explicación más clara.

-Al principio todo parecía marchar bien -se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y haciéndo girar la copa entre sus manos -. Como bien sabes ella llegó unos dos meses allá conmigo a New York, consiguio su traslado de Chicago para el "Hospital Jacob" y logré conseguile un apartamento que no estubiera tan lejos de donde yo vivía... Bueno ya sabes como funcioba todo esto de una relación ¿verdad? -no vió a Albert, pero.éste asintió con la cabeza -. Empezamos a tener una relación más formal, saliamos a dar varios paseos, a menudo iba a traerla cuando salía del hospital u otras veces ella era quien pasaba por mi, cenabamos en el apartamento de cualquiera, charlabamos, nos reíamos de todo y nada al mismo riempo. A simple vista cualquiera podría jurar que en verdad nos amabamos -apretó la copa y su voz se hizo más profunda -. Sin embargo casi siempre desde que llegara ella terminabamos hablando de ti o mejor dicho ella terminaba hablando de ti. Albert esto...Albert aquello, todo era Albert al finalizar el día. Al principio no me molesto, pero con el pasar de las semanas me di cuenta que ella no podía evitarlo. Siempre que pasabamos por algo que le llamara la atención te mencionaba porque decía que era algo que te gustaba. Asi como también el que se parara frente a la ventana y se quedara viéndo hacia el vacio, como si estubiera queriendo extraer algo de ti aún en la lejanía. Por eso decídi dejarla.

-Pero tú aún la sigues amando -era una afirmación.

-Supongo que hice lo mismo que tú, ¿no? -levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente -. Se que la amas. Que otra explicación habria para que te comportaras tan alterado -se pasó la mano por la barbilla -. Claro que sigo amando a Candy, pero verla intentar como trataba de amarme no era algo muy satisfactorio, peor aún cuando hablaba de tí o verla con el rostro iluminado cuando leía tus cartas. Tu mejor nadie sabes cual es ese sentimiento -bufó irónico -viviste con ella cuando ella en verdad me amaba a mí y la veías actuar de esa manera.

Albert pareció reflexionar en las palabras de Terry, tenía que admitir que aquellos días no fueron los más comodos de su vida, el ver como a la persona que amas ama en realidad a otro es un sentimiendo sofocante.

-Estoy seguro que hice lo correcto, no niego que me duela y si todavía quieres darme una paliza adelante, pero no la podía tener a mi lado sabiendo que amaba a alguien más y se esforzaba por estar conmigo -dejó la copa vacia sobre la mesita, se puso sobre sus pies y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Albert le dijo -. Ve a buscarla Albert, estoy seguro que ahora que ya no hay nada que se los impida para que esten juntos..., sólo no tengas miedo a decirselo -le sonrió complice -. Fue un gusto verte, cuídate y acuerdate que me debes un día entero de explicaciones señor Ardley "porque yo no puedo se amigo de alguien extraño" -soltó sarcástico y tirándose una carcajada a la cual el muchacho rubio no pudo evitar unirsele.

Recogió la capucha que había dejado en el sillón para después dirigirse hacía la puerta.

-¡Ha! lo olvidaba, tengo la dirección para enviartela después y sólo cuando la veas no le digas que nosotros tubimos esta charla.

Cerró la puerta dejando a un Albert con un y mil ideas, y sentimientos dentro de él.

Mientras caminaba hacia al ascensor trató de converse de que lo que hizo fue lo correcto y aunque fuera un poco posesivo y le doliera hasta el tuetano no podía retener a Candy. Sabía que Albert la cuidaría y amaría como se lo merecía, al menos casi llegando al nivel que él lo haria, sonrió engreído ante ese pensamiento. Las puertas del ascersor se abrierón y una vez dentro elevó una plegaría como pocas veces acostumbraba al Altísimo pidiendo porque Candy lo comprendiera y abriera los ojos de una vez por todas.

Porque quizás lo dificil no fue separarse, en realidad lo complicado fue intentar hacerle ver que ella a quien amaba en verdad era a Albert. Y si se llegase a enterar que él incentivo a Albert a irla a buscar, no queria ni imaginar el resultado...

**_Fin de flashback..._**

...

En aquel entonces pensé que ya todo estaba resuelto, que de alguna manera todo se había puesto a mi favor para que el amor que sentía por Candy saliera a luz en todo su resplandor.

Pero que equivocado estaba...

Recuerdo haber sonreido como un idiota durante todo ese día y los próximos que le siguierón. Terry había sido fiel en lo que me dijo enviándome la dirección en donde ella vivía a los pocos días. No voy a negar que una parte de mi se sintio mal en aquel entonces. Aún ahora no puedo evitar elevar una plegaria agradecido por el coraje que tubo mi amigo al irme a buscar para dejarme el camino libre con la mujer que ambos amabamos.

Si...Había sido un viaje lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas. Con perspectivas muy altas para el futuro que pensaba construir al lado de ella. Sin embargo quien iba a imaginar que después de un abrazo efusivo, palabras compartidas, un paseo por el parque y una cena que esta de por más decir rómantica, por supuesto que todo esto acompañado de risas por los divertidos tiempos pasados y de momentos meláncolicos por su ruptura con Terry. Al finalizar ese día con los últimos rayos del sol terminaría con el amor que tenía para ofrecerle por los suelos.

...

_**Flashback...**_

-No

-¿Qué? -preguntó Albert desconcertado.

-Lo que has escuchado Albert. No puedo corresponder a ese amor que dices tenerme -volvió a repetir ella más seria de lo que realmente pretendía.

-Pero...¿por qué? -balbuceó él sintiendo un golpe seco en el corazón por la respuesta de la joven.

Recién había realizado la declaración más importante del corazón a la mujer que amaba.

-Acabo de salir de una relación. No creo que sea lo correcto en este momento, Terry no lo merece -respondió sin ninguna emoción y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Puedo esperar Candy...ya lo he hecho antes y no me pesaría hacerlo un tiempo más -soltó él con un atisbo de anciedad.

-La tía abuela no lo aprobaría tampoco, el consejo, la sociedad y no creo que yo sería una buena opción para esposa de un patriarca -lo cierto era que no encontraba que más decirle -. Sería una deshonra y vergüenza para tí.

-Es eso lo que te preocupa -se acercó hasta estar en frente de ella y una vez allí sostubo su rostro entre las manos -. ¡Oh Candy! Mi dulce Candy -dijó con una infinita dulzura en su voz -En verdad crees que todo eso me interesa -viéndola fijamente añadió con vehemencia -. Eres lo único real que tenido, él sueño que más anhelo volver realidad y si por tenerte he de perder todo lo que poseo, pues que así sea Candy...

El joven rubio observó como algunas lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse de esos ojos y en un acto por querer darle confianza deduciéndo que era inseguridad lo tendría por su pocisión social y no lástima por su declaración. La besó. Un roce apenas, frotando sus labios tan tiernamente en los de aquella mujer que deseaba con todo su ser que fuera suya por completo.

-¡No! He dicho que no.

Albert quedó tan pertubado que no supo en que momento Candy se había safado de su agarre y había empujado para después responderle de la manera más agria que jamás la había escuchado mientras intentaba quitarse con rudeza las gruesas lágrimas que seguían bañando sus mejillas.

-Candy...Jamás te haria daño y tampoco permitiria que alguien te lo hiciera -intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero la muchacha retrocedia con cada paso que daba -. Sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo, para que descubras Candy que junto a mí esta ese hogar en donde no te faltara nada...

-Sólo comprendelo...por favor Albert -dijo ella de pronto con voz ahogada -simplemente no puedo amarte después de quererte como a un amigo -. Esas palabras fuerón la abofetada perfecta para lastimar al joven -. Lo siento, pero no puedo y si no puedes entenderlo será mejor que ya no nos sigamos viendo.

Dicho esto, la joven rubia se volvió dandole la espalda para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio en donde se hospedaba. Dejando en medio de la calle, como si jamás hubiera válido nada dentro de su vida, a Albert.

Una vez dentro del apartamento sola. Candy se dejo caer pesadamente de espaldas contra la puerta. Mientras lloraba y convulsionaba, con todo lo acontecido se sintió el ser más miserable por haberle dicho esas palabras a Albert, pero ¿acaso no eran ciertas? Una parte de ella negó con firmeza haciéndole ver la realidad que se negaba a aceptar. Ella jamás podria estar enamorada de Albert, no queria ni podìa empezar a sentir sentimientos de aquel que siempre había visto como un amigo y único consuelo en sus días de oscuridad. Y si para ello tendría que usar de palabras para convencerse, pues así sería. Sin importarle nada más, aún cuando Terry se lo hubo dicho y Albert confesado.

Y tal como le hubo anunciado, Albert no volvió a buscarla después de ese día...

**_Fin de flashback..._**

...

-Es hora -dijo George colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

El hombre pareciendo notar su turbación lo abrazó. Albert no pudo hacer menos que devolverle el abrazo, agradeciéndo internamente que George estubiera con él ese día.

-Verás como todo saldra bien hoy William...-anunció apenas con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

El joven asintió ante esas palabras rogando que se cumplieran asi como se escuchaban. Echó un último vistazo al rosedal y con ello el último recuerdo que tendría de una Candy sonriente, de su inalcanzable dulce Candy. Dejó salir el aire para después volver a inspirarló con fuerza para abrazar con ilusión positiva la nueva etapa que estaba a punto de marcar en su vida.

El camino a la iglesia había sido un total silencio. George al parecer no tenía nada que decir y Albert se encontraba igual o incluso que peor que él.

Al llegar al lugar en donde pronto se celebrarían sus nupcias, uno de los criados se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Andubo unos pasos con George atrás de él y al llegar a la imponente entrada no pudo menos que sentir una felidad porque al fín llegara ese día. Por lo que sin vacilación dió un paso seguido de otro para sellar el destino que él mismo había escogido.

...

Una vez parado en el altar no puedo dejar de sentir unas ancias que me carcomen por dentro, un sentir que es como si tratara de decirme que no me llegare a casar este día. Sin embargo trato de ignorarlo convenciéndome de que son los nervios, después de todo es la primera vez que me caso.

De pronto escucho como el suave sonido del violín y el piano empiezan las rasgar las notas de la "Marcha Nupcial" me regaño a mi mismo por ser tan distraído al no darme cuenta de que mi futura esposa ya esta en la entrada de la iglesia por lo que alzando la vista y adoptando una figura más segura miro hacia en frente. Una chispa de apreciación es lo que siento en mi corazón en ese momento cuando la veo entrar. Soy conciente de que no la amo como deberia hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que la quiero y aprecio lo bastante para creer que algún día llegaré a amarla como se debe.

Le sonrio mientras observo como se esfuerza por sonreírme y convengo silenciosamente con ella en que el nerviosismo no es el mejor aliado en ese instante. Al tenerla ya frente después de que su padre me la hubiera entregado no puedo hacer menos que tomar su mano y apretarla con firmeza, en tanto el padre da inicio a la ceremonia matrimonial.

La había conocido a los meses después de aquel trágico día en donde viera por última vez a Candy. No la volví a buscar respetando su decisión y deseo, aunque si quiero ser sincero conmigo lo hice más por mí que por ella. Necesitaba sanar mi rechazado corazón.

Fue entonces cuando en una de esas muchas fiestas de sociedad la conocí a ella, gritando escandalizada en uno de los jardínes a causa de un gusano que se había pegado al vestido. Como todo caballero salí en su rescate y al no más verla aún recuerdo haber sentido algo nuevo y diferente. Después de ese suceso concordamos en otras tantas fiestas como obras benéficas hasta llevar nuestra relación a un cortejo formal y finalmente a un compromiso serio. Reconozco que no es totalmente el tipo de mujer aventurera y temeraria que me gustan y se arriesgaría a cualquier cosa por mí, por otra parte esa vulnerabilidad femenina junto a ese caracter un tanto indomable como dulce fue uno de las varias cualidades que más me atragierón.

Trato de escuchar y memorizar con atención minuciosa cada palabra que el reverendo indica, luego de decir nuestros votos y colocar nuestras argollas en el respectivo dedo pienso en que sólo un minuto más estaré unido a ésta mujer de por vida. De nuevo siento esas ancias y un nuevo escalofrío recorermé cuando el padre pregunta ante la oportunidad de opocisión hacia nuestro matrimonio a lo cual agradezco internamente que nadie hubiera dicho nada.

Bueno treinta segundos es todo lo que puedo procesar. Treinta segundos y...

-¡No puedes casarte Albert!

Escucho una exclamación femenina a mis espadas. Por lo que lentamente me volteo para saber quien es la rufiana que se atrevio a interumpir mi boda. Aunque al hacerlo y darme cuenta de quien es, siento como todo el enojo o indignación se disipan rápidamente quedando suspendidas en el aire por una nueva emoción y sin poder evitarlo me escucho pronunciando el nombre de aquella mujer totalmente perplejo.

-Candy...

Y fue en ese instante cuando me convenci de dos cosas...Una era que no me iba a terminar de casar ese día...Y dos, era que estaba tan seguro como las estrellas que siempre salen de noche que al fín tendría ese anhelado sueño hecho una realidad para cuando finalizara ese día.

Porque desde ya, sin darme cuenta la había perdonado y dispuesto en mi corazón a darle otra oportunidad...

* * *

_**Bueno pues cumpli el reto jijiji...El resto ya lo saben... y si no se acuerdan pues les toca volver a releer el capitulo anterior jajaja...**_

_**Mj amiga! ...Aqui esta tu otra parte de one shot jijiji... la verdad no tube problema para escribirlo, al principio pense que si, pero empece con la primera palabra y como si fuera lluvia se dajarón venir el resto jajaja...Espero que este te haya dejado satisfecha 8)**_

_**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y apoyo... Recuerden que no tiene tiempo especifico o algo en especial con la historia original... Tengo pensado un epilogo, pero ustedes me dirán si lo quieren o mejor lo dejamos aqui ;)**_

_**Cuidense... Saludotes y abrazos enormes a la distancia... Espero no se les haya hecho confuso leerlo por el cambio de perspectiva que le daba jijiji... 8)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

-Creo que deberías ir a apurar la ceremonia antes de que decida robarte -habló una voz familiar.

Candy quien hasta en ese momento se encontraba contemplándose frente al espejo, miró con sorpresa a esa persona. Ensanchó su boca en una jubilosa sonrisa luego de unos segundos para después exclamar:

-¡Terry!

-Hola pecas -saludo simpático.

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Debería darte vergüenza tratarme de esta manera el día de mi boda -lo regañó mientras trataba de adoptar una postura ofendida.

-Motivo exacto por el que te salude como "pecas". De haberte dicho "Tarzan con pecas" seguro que invoco tu espíritu de mono. No vaya ser que te cuelgues de los lazos del altar -rió entre dientes al decir esto imaginandose la escena -. Albert seguro que ya ha de conocer bien esa faceta tuya y porque lo compadezco tratare de llamarte aunque sea por hoy, por tu nombre Candy...-finalizó viéndola burlón y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

-Espero no cometer ningún error -dijo de pronto la joven con nerviosismo, dejando de lado el tema anterior -. No me gustaria avergonzarlo. Después de lo que hice, no deseo causarle más problemas.

-Vamos Candy -. Terry se había acercado e ella y tomándole las manos con suavidad, añadió -. Él te ama tal y cual eres Candy, nunca podrias avergonzarlo y si él quiere dar este paso a pesar del pasado no entiendo porque tu lo sigues recordando -le levantó el rostro con un dedo -¿no lo crees así, eh?.

-No deberias ser tan amable conmigo tu tampoco, después de lo que te hice también a ti Terry -dijo ella recordando el pasado -. Perdóname Terry -suspiró -yo más que nadie tuve que estar consiente de lo que sentía en realidad.

-¿Cúal? Intentar amarme sin saber que estabas enamorada de otro -hizo una mueca de incredulidad -. Creo que fue mejor eso a no intentarlo. Al menos no hiciste lo mismo que yo -vió la duda en su rostro . Quiero decir que aparte de haberme dado una segunda oportunidad después de lo de Sussana, no me dejaste a merced de mi soledad y suerte -sonrió -. Esta en el pasado, todos cometemos errores pecas y nadie puede juzgarlos, más cuando se habla en nombre del amor. Tarde o temprano nos ibamos a dar cuenta de que aunque lo intentaramos no iba a funcinar lo de nosotros.

-Yo en verdad trate de quererte -dijo ella en un gemido ahogado -perdón...entiendo tus palabras, pero quiero que sepas que en realidad lo intente con todas mis fuerzas Terry...

Candy estaba segura de que en verdad a quien amába para siempre era a Albert, pero no podía casarse sin decir lo que acaba de confesarle a Terry, pues él también siempre ocuparia un lugar en su corazón, además siendo el actor era, estaba segura que aún seguía afectado por el modo en como terminarón definitivamente su relación.

El muchacho al escucharla la abrazo mientras agradecía internamente esa confesión. Estaba muy sinceramente felíz por el nuevo paso que iban a dar la pareja de rubios, después de todo fuerón los dos únicos amigos que tuvo y de sobra esta decir que los únicos que lo entendierón en su loca adolesencia. Si bien él amo a Candy una vez ahora todo eso era un cariño especial por verla felíz al lado de su amigo y ¡Por todos lo cielos esperaba que Albert nunca la lástimara! Sonrió ante eso. Albert tiempo atrás estuvo en todo su derecho de hacerlo pagar a él por todas las lágrimas que le causo a Candy, pero lejos de juzgarlo más bien lo alento para seguir adelante.

-Si te atreves a llorar Candy se te correra el maquillaje y no quiero ni imaginar el grito al cielo que pegara Annie -le advirtió con cariño. Escuchó como ella trataba de reprimir las lágrimas -. Ya, chsss...Pecosa -le susurro, le volvió a levantar el rostro -no llores Candy, sino Albert creéra que yo te he hecho llorar o peor aún pensara que te estas arrepintiendo. No creo que quieras hacelo pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez -finalizó con una sonrisa.

-No. Y no creo que yo lo pueda resistirlo si lo vuelvo a hacer -habló ella también cambiando su estado con una sonrisa. Suavizando el rostro y su voz prosiguió -. Gracias Terry... Nunca te agredecí en aquel entonces la manera en como trataste de hacerme ver mis sentimientos. Si no fuera por ti tal vez no estaría por casarme con él hoy.

El joven no agregó nada a ese comentario pensando en que si él no hubiera ido a buscar a Albert, ambos no estarían por casarse ese día, claro que ese dato siguía sin conocerlo ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que en verdad decida raptarte por la maravillosa esposa que serás -le dijo por bajo en forma de broma.

-Estoy segura que si lo llegas a hacer, Albert no dudara en que su padrido de bodas haya sido el responsable -le aseguró ella imitando su gesto.

-Ya -le siguió él despreocupado -y no seré su padrino, seré él que te entregue a él.

-Justa razón por la que serás el primer sospechoso en su lista.

Ambos se guiñarón ojo y luego rierón. Si llegara a ocurrir estaban y perjuraban ambos que Albert no dudaría hasta dar con Terry.

-Entonces nos vamos Srta. Pecas -le ofreció galante extendiendo su brazo para escoltarla justo a la iglesia en donde se celebraría la dichosa ceremonia.

-¡Terry! -volvió a reñirlo, pero mientras le daba su brazo.

-Vamos Candy, después de todo no sé cuando podre tener el privilegio de volverte a llamar así -le anunción mientras reía de forma natural.

-Nunca tendras remedio Terry -resolvió ella diciéndo por lo bajo al tanto desaparecían por la puerta en donde ya varios criados se encontraban para ayudarle con el vestido y las flores.

Antes de salir por la puerta que daba hacia la salida de la casa en donde ellos la habían pasado durante esos meses, Candy se detubo abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? -preguntó Terry viéndola curioso al ver el semblante de ella.

-No recuerdo con pie debo salir, si no salgo con el correcto puedo llamar a la mala suerte a mi matrimonio -contestó un poco asustada. Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Terry casi se ríe -. Sabes como es Escocia -acercándose para que no oyeran ninguno de los criados que se encontraban proximos le dijo -todos son muy superticiosos y creen en la mala suerte -se separò y viéndolo con rostro afligido añadió -. No me gustaría llamar la mala suerte a mi matrimonio.

-Ya. Vamos Candy, no me dirás que tú y Albert creen en eso -le dijo Terry con voz más de reproche que consiliador.

-Él no las cree y me dijo que actuara con naturalidad, pero yo no quisiera ser la primera novia en la historia de los Ardley que llame la mala suerte a la familia. No quisiera ni imaginarme lo que me haría la tia Elroy, ella me hizo memorizar todas las costumbres de los matrimonios aquí -al ver el rostro de desespero de Terry continuó con voz decidida -. Llevo una ramita de brezo en mi cabello, cargo metida una moneda de seis peniques en una de mis zapatillas y Annie me lavo los pies anoche. Todo esto como ritual para alejar a la mala suerte y no quiero que todo eso haya sido en vano sólo por no salir con pie que debe ser.

-¿Annie? -enarcó una ceja para luego echarse a reir estruéndosamente -¿por qué? -preguntó quitándose una lágrima de tanta risa. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Ella es la única a la que le tengo confianza además de estar casada -dijo ella sin apenarle lo ridiculo que a él le parecía la situación.

-Estoy seguro que con lo que has hecho basta para que tengan el cielo y a los dioses en sus manos. Que no puedes dar un paso simplemente con que pie que sea, se nos va hacer tarde -le recordó el joven ya exasperado. En serio que los escoceses eran muy raros, quizás por eso Albert estubo de vagabundo un tiempo. Ahora más que nunca compadecía al pobre.

-Creo era el izquierdo. No el derecho -dijo ella dudosa mientras cambiaba el pie.

Terry no pudo aguantarlo más, por lo que de un tirón la jalo para que diera el paso hacia la salida. Fue el pie derecho quien salió primero y por raro que parezca Candy sintió dentro de ella que fue el correcto.

Ahora si, hacia su boda...

...

No sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar. Bueno para ser sincero faltan cinco minutos para que inicie la ceremonia y no hay señales de Candy《 ¿se habrá arrepentido?》resuena la pregunta en mi mente de pronto mientras me remuevo ancioso en el altar.

Candy...

Me oigo decir en un delicado susurro. No, ella seguro viene ya cerca. Me basta con pronunciar su nombre para calmar todos mis nervios, recordar las últimas sonrisas que me ha regalado sin duda dan a mi corazón la seguridad que necesito para sentirme felíz de ser yo quien estára a su lado por siempre y sus besos...¡ufff! nunca imaginé que besarla fuera mi camino devuelta a la vida.

Han pasado cerca de siete meses desde el día de mi fallida boda. Desde entonces Candy y yo hemos estado juntos planificándo este día y el resto de nuestras vidas, pues ambos éramos consientes que desde aquel día no nos ibamos a separar nunca y queriamos llevarlo a cabo lo más pronto posible.

Como todo caballero que ama a su futura mujer le pedí matrimonio luego de haber preparado una ocasión especial. Aún todavía cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo vivídamente como sus ojos resplandecierón ese día con amor y su sonrisa la más deslumbrante que haya presenciado en toda mi vida. Si...esa había la mejor velada que pase junto ella porque era el inicio de una promesa que iría por delante de nosotros desde ese instante.

-William...-escucho que me habla George.

Llevo mi mirada a donde esta él y al ver como me señala la entrada me volteo. Me reprocho con dureza en ese mismo minuto. No puedo creer que sea la segunda vez que no percate de la música nupcial de los instrumentos anunciando su llegada y por ende el inicio de nuestra boda. La observo con deleite cuando me fijo en como ella entra e inicia caminando hacia mi. A pesar de los evidentes nervios que tiene sigo creyendo que es la más hermosa rosa de todas las que visto.

No queria ni pensar en todo lo que Candy tuvo que hacer para auyentar a la mala suerte. Al menos yo por mi parte sólo tuve que comprarle el vestido que aunque no fuera la constumbre igual lo hubiera hecho, pero ella además de regalarme la *Wedding sark que estoy portando en este momento junto a mi kilt tenía que hacer más. Quizás luego se lo pregunte, me digo tomándo nota por dentro al tiempo que le sonrio como sólo con ella suelo hacerlo. Seguro fue toda una locura para ella.

Terry va justo a su lado escoltándola a mi encuentro. Candy quiso que fuera él quien la entregara y yo no pude mas que estar de acuerdo con ella. Claro que primero le pregunte a él si estaba seguro de hacerlo a lo que él respondio sonriéndo con un: 《Nadie más que yo tendría el placer de hacerlo Albert》. Ahora al ver su rostro feliz y no de tristreza o congoja me siento orgulloso y contento porque él hubiera superado su amor por Candy tanto como para querer entregarmela a mi ahora.

Quito mi mirada de él y la vuelvo a posar en ella, en mi dulce y alegre Candy... Caminando con nerviosismo, pero con seguridad en cada paso, junto a esa mirada que me trasmite decisión y amor en ella. Me relajo disfrutando como si fuera el último respiro de mi vida ese momento.

Una vez esta a mi alcance y sin quitarle la vista Terry me entrega la mano de ella, suave y delicada. Otra vez aparto mi vista de ella para volver fijarla en Terry.

-Cuidala con tu vida Albert, si no ya sabes -me dice con una fingida mirada amable, pero eso no evita que no me haya percatado de la amenaza en su voz. No lo culpo, sé que le a llegado a tomar un cariño profundo y esas palabras son muestra de lo mucho que él también esta dispuesto a dar por la felicidad de ella aún cuando sea yo el responsable de brindarsela.

Le hago una venia de cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Candy me suelta por un momento la mano para darle un abrazo a Terry a lo que el responde con cariño 《Estaras en casa desde ahora Candy...que seas muy felíz》escucho que le susurra. Luego de eso se separa de Terry quien se retira a su respectivo lugar mientras Candy se coloca en el lugar que le correspóndera por siempre.

A mi lado...

...

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a cada moviemiento o palabra que se llevaba a cabo en el altar. Pues ademas de los conocidos y familiares de Estados Unidos también se encontraban familiares de Escocia. Ya que dicha celebración se estaba llevando a cabo ahí, en las Tierras Altas. Albert hubiera preferido en Lakewood, pero Candy le había insistido en que deseaba conocer el país de sus raíces, petición que él como siempre no pudo rechazarle a pesar de lo mucho que él evitaba el como se llevaran las bodas a cabo por todo lo que tenía que hacer la novia.

《Cinco minutos...》

Era lo que resononaba en la mente de ambos rubios. Después del *Handfasting el cual fue atado con un listón. Albert tomó el anillo y viéndola fijamente le prometio no sólo a ella, sino con Dios como testigo el compromiso de amor que adquiría para con ella eternamente, al finalizar colocó en su delgado la alianza de oro que ataba a él. Así mismo Candy prosedió a hacer lo mismo, quizás un poco más despacio ya que las lágrimas y el temblor en la voz causado por la felicidad le impedían hablar con claridad, eso si, no dejó de verlo en ningún segundo.

《Tres minutos...》

-Si hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre -anunció el mismo padre minutos antes de dar por concluido el sagrado enlace matrimonial.

No hubo ni un alma que objetara, aparte de que Albert miraba hacia todos lados como amenazando a quien se atreviera esta vez.

Terry estuvo tentanto a levartar la voz sólo para saber cual sería la reacción de los rubios, pero luego de un minuto desistió la idea. No se le antojaba salir en la primera página de los periódicos de al día siguiente anunciándolo como el causante de interumpir el segundo intento de boda del patriarca de la honorable familia Ardley. Y puesto que sería la segunda interumpida y dado lo raro que eran estos escoceses le iban a echar la culpa a la novia por no haber repelado bien a la mala suerte. Por respeto a la pareja no soltó una carcajada al imaginarse esto último.

-Nadie... -preguntó cauteloso el padre de nuevo, tratando de demorarse uno segundos más por si otra vez entraba alguien de repente -. Bien, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espiritu Santo. Lo que Dios ha unido no pueda separarlo el hombre. Puede besar a la novia -. Anunció viéndo complice al novio.

Albert no se hizo de esperar y tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos le dedicó una mirada amorosa, ella también hizo lo mismo, tenían una mirada de adoración hacia el otro. Él fue acercando su rostro cada vez más mientras cerraban de manera autónoma ambos los ojos 《Siempre lo serás todo para mi Candy...》le dijo con dulzura para luego besarla de la misma forma.

El estruendo de felicitaciones se escuchó a unísonio acompañados de las gaitas que entonaban a un mismo tiempo la melodía llena de jubilosa felicidad.

Los novios se separarón y mostrarón con inegable felicidad la mano que tenían entrelazada a los presentes, asi de esa misma manera empezarón a caminar hacía la salida de la iglesia mientras pétalos de rosas y arroz les era lanzado como muestra de felicidad, prosperidad y fertilidad en su nuevo camino.

-Tengo confesarte algo -le dijo Albert a Candy una vez se encontraban afuera de la iglesia.

-Si -quiso saber ella, cegada por tanta felicidad vivida.

-Fue Terry quien me llego a buscar para alentarme a que te dijiera lo mucho que te amába. De no haber sido por él, no estaríamos nosotros aquí.

El rostro de Candy paso de la felicidad a la incredulidad para finalizar en el enojo. Era hombre muerto es que acaso no la escucho cuando le hablo ¡Por todos los cielos!《Le había hecho prometer que jamás se lo diría》ahora se las iba cobrar y despu...

Candy tal vez hubiera continuado con sus reproches internos, pero en ese mismo instante Albert la volvió a besar con más entrega. A ella se le olvido de pronto el por qué estaba molesta hace unos segundos, sin embargo de lo único que estaba segura era que tendría que agradecerle nuevamente a Terry, hizo nota mentalmente al tiempo que enroscaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert para delvolverle el beso con la misma entrega.

...

-Que sean muy felices chicos -dijo Terry al ver como se besaba la pareja a lo lejos, ajeno también a los pensamientos de Candy. Ambos se merecían estar al lado del otro. Tal vez más tarde pasaba junto a ellos para desearles un prospero matrimonio.

-Debería ir con más cuidado -escuchó una voz quejosa y femenina atrás de él o mejor dicho tirada atrás de él.

Terry se volteó rápidamente y ofreciéndo su mano para auxiliar a la joven anunció:

-Lo siento, pero me parece que en todo caso usted es la que debería ir con más cuidado -brillandole los ojos de diversión.

-Es usted un abusivo -le dijo ella molesta por su comentario, sin embargo le tendió la mano -. Gracias...y disculpe mi torpeza -habló un poco avergonzada ya que renocía que fue ella la descuidada.

-De nada -observó por un momento a la joven reconociéndo que era bonita.

-Ya me tengo que ir...adiós...-se dispidió con una ligera sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por el modo en como la miró.

Terry sonrió al verla, seguro era toda una fierecilla con rostro de ángel. Sin siquiera sospechar que en un futuro más lejos él y esa joven de dulce mirar terminarían enamorados y casados. Pero eso mucho después, de momento vió como Albert tomaba a Candy en sus brazos, ya era hora para la ir a la recepción en donde se seguiría festejando.

Resolvió que era tiempo de felicitarlos y de mostrarle su compasión a Albert por la mona atolondrada y pecosa que tendría de esposa, sonrió con picardia estaba convencido de que alguien sacaría chispas de su cabeza por unos minutos.

**_Ahora si. _**

**_FIN..._**

* * *

_**Notas extras:**_

_*Wedding sark: se les llama a las camisas tradicionales de los novios y debe ser un regalo de la novia. A cambio, el novio paga el vestido de su futura mujer._

_*Handfasting: Ritual sagrado de la unión de manos es donde los novios, de frente y sosteniéndose las manos, son ligados por un listón, una cuerda o hasta un pedazo de tartán como símbolo de la unidad de la pareja._

_Rituales para atraer la buena suerte:_

_*Para ellas, es tradición llevar una ramita de brezo blanco en el pelo. Es augurio de buena suerte para los recién casados (Esta es por una trágica y romántica historia de amor entre una princesa y un guerrero escocés)_

_*A la hora de salir de casa, de camino a la ceremonia, la novia debe siempre hacerlo con el pie derecho. Además, debe meter una moneda de seis peniques en su zapato. Augura prosperidad económica en su matrimonio._

_*Lavar los pies de la novia: Deberá hacerlo una mujer casada. Con éste rito, el matrimonio será feliz y muy duradero._

* * *

**_¡Hooola!¡!_**

**_Disculpen el atrason, pero aqui esta al fin el epilogo. Espero les guste y no se les haya hecho exagerado lo del apoyo que utilice para describir la boda, como fue en Escocia no quise que se viera como una boda normal como regularmente es en otros países jijijiji... Y creo que después de lo que le paso a nuestra pareja quien no como novia quisiera aunyentar a todas las malas vibras del matrimonio jajaja..._**

**_Mil gracias por seguirme y apoyarme en esto que empezo siendo un one shot, pero que ahora gracias a ustedes pasa a ser un mini fic sin su apoyo no hubiera podido escribirlo hasta aca ;) _**

**_Agrege a Terry a los personajes ya que sin imaginarmelo terminé utilizandolo mas de lo que yo esperaba 8)_**

Saludotes a la distancia. Nos seguimos leyendo y cuidense.

Valery...8)

PV...Espero no se les haya hecho confuso la mini retrospectiva que hice de Albert, es que me encanta describir sus pensamientos jijiji...


End file.
